The present invention relates to display boards and, more particularly, to a built-up type display board for showing a house number, name of householder or other symbols.
Regular doorplates, signboards, or other display boards are generally made according to order. This is indeed expensive and requires a certain period of time to order a doorplate, signboard or the like. Further, regular doorplates are not clearly visible in the night or dark weather. Therefore, an additional lighting device is necessary.
One object of the present invention is to provide a display board assembly which can be made through mass production for reducing its cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display board which can be flexibly assembled according to requirement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a display board which utilizes a photosensor to control its light emitting elements to produce light when it is dark.